Listen to the Beat of Your Own Guitar?
by MCRFanatic
Summary: Mike and Frank both fall head over heel in love with the new girl, Luna. Who will she choose though, the cute bass guitarist or the arrogant rhythm guitarist? My Chemical Romance R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Listen to the Beat of Your Own Guitar?**  
**Rating: T for swearing**  
**Characters: Members of My Chemical Romance and a few O.C's**  
**Disclaimer: I do own the band My Chemical Romance, only the few O.C's I placed in the story.  
Pairing: MikeyxOC or FrankxOC can't decide yet...  
Random: i know the guys are like in their thirties, well Mikeys like 20 something, but thats not the point! In this story, they are around 16/17/18 and are not married. Happy?**

**

* * *

**

A sigh escaped Luna's lips as she pressed them together. The note in her hand crackled from the stress. Closing her eyes, she knew she was going to have to do it sometime, she can't stand outside in the hallway forever, a teacher was bound to find her sooner or later. Deciding now was better than never, Luna grabbed the silver knob and slowly turned it, not satisfied untill she heard the 'click.'

Heads turned towards the door just as Luna began to slip in. Shutting the door behind her, Luna quickly made her way to the front to where the teacher, Mrs. Nellers, was standing. Without warning, Mrs. Neller's took the note from Luna's hand and pointed to an empty desk next to a black haired boy. not wanting to get in trouble on her first day. Luna nodded and made her way to the desk.

"Okay class. Today we will be learning about cell divison," Mrs. Nellers began, but Luna drowned her out. She had already learned about cell divison at her old school, not to mention the fact that she aced Biology already, why she was in this class again was beyond her.

Hufing, she placed her head on her hand and lazily looked up at the boared where a picture of a cell was. Mrs. Neller's was writting notes down, but again Luna already had notes and did not need them. Startling her trance was the sound of a piece of paper against her desk. Looking down, she saw a note, and giving it to her was the black haired kid next to her.

Luna grabbed it, making sure to hide it, and opened it. '_Hey, names Frank. What's yours?'_ Luna reread the chicken scratch of a note and grabbed her pen and wrote an approporiate anwser. _'Luna. Luna Miller.' _Once Mr. Nellerswasn't looking, Luna quickly gave it to Frank.

Frank looked at the note on his desk, a small smirk caressing his lips. He grabbed the note and opened it. He nodded lightly and wrote something down. Again, when Mrs. Nellers wasn't looking, he passed it back to Luna, who again, opened it.

_'Cool name. My full names Frank Iero. you can call me Frankie. Wanna sit with me and a few friends at lunch today?'_

_'That would be nice. Being new and all, I thought no one would care.'_

_'Yeah, well you'll fit in with us, trust me.'_

Before Luna could respond, the bell rang. Frank grabbed his stuff and hurried out the door, not even bothering to say bye to Luna. Sighing, Luna grabbed her stuff and was last to leave the room. she was used to people coming and going in her life, it happened all the time. The last bell rang, signaling for all students to be in their next class. Luna stood in the middle of the hall, lost.

"Again?" She questioned, grabbing the schedule she had in her pocket. Unfolding it, she read it. Geomery with Mr. Heckler. Raising a confused eyebrow at the name, Luna decided not to even bother and headed in the direction of her next class.

~...~

After Geometry with Mr. Heckler ...

It was finally lunch, and Luna was getting hungry. Remembering first period, she hoped that she could find Frank, who asked her first period if she wanted to sit with him and his friends. If she couldn't, she was going to find another boy, Mikey, whom she had meet during Geometry. They passed notes like Frank and her did earlier. Mikey told her more about his life though. How he has an older brother, Gerard. He's a junior and about a few friends, Bob and Ray. He said he had another friend, but the bell rang before he could finish up the note.

Luna weaved between the tables full of people, her eyes scanned the people before stopping on a table full of social rejects. 'Home,' Luna though, walking over to the table. She saw that there was only two teens there so far, and asked if she could sit with them.

The blonde one didn't really care, and got up and left. The other, a kid with extremly long and black hair just smiled. Taking that as a yes, Luna sat down and began to eat her salad. Luna couldn't help but feel the uneasy felling of somebody watching her and quickly looked behind her, to see the whole table of jocks looking at her. One began to wolf whistle, making her groan.

"Fucking idiots," she mummbled, forking lettuce in her mouth. As she grummbled, she heard voices from behind her. Turning back around, she saw two boys, one being the blonde from earlier, and someone with an afro, talking to the jocks. Well more like swearing in their faces, but still to Luna it was talking.

Luna turned back just as soon as the two made their way over to the table. The blonde sat down next to the one with the extremly long hair and the afro guy sat down next to him. "Hey," the one with the afro began, looking at Luna. "We took care of the jocks for you, those assholes think they can do anything they want."

"Thanks, I owe you one then," she responded. The one with long hair smiled.

"She talks!" He praised, making Luna think twice about sitting at the table anymore. Before she could think of any escape plans, Luna heard chatter behind her.

"Whoa, Mikey. So your telling me you actually got a girl to sit here? Me too!"

"Really now? Why do I not belive this?"

"Well you know what, fuck you Mikey."

The sound of trays clanked on the table as two new people sat at the table. Both continued with their chatter as Luna let out a gasp. The two stopped for a second to see Luna and smild.

"Luna! You made it!" Both said in unison. Turning, both began to growl at each other. "Damn it Mikey/Frankie! Don't tell me you invited her here!"

"Of course I did!" Frank began, "I meet her first period, I being the nice person I am, offered to let her sit with us at lunch."

Mikey scoffed, "You? Nice? Ha! In my dreams, Frankie. I invited her here during second period."

Now it was time for Luna to intervien, since this argument was going no where. "Um, both of you invited me here, so isn't it the same thing?" Both blinked blankly, before turning their back to each other, crossing their arms infront of their chests in a childish manor.

"No," they said.

"She speaks more than Bob here! I officially like her!" The long haired kid laughed, nuddging the blonde, Bob, with his elbow. Bob pushed him slightly, causing him to almost fall off his seat. Afro kid pinched the bridge of his nose slightly.

"Don't mind Gerard, this happens often. We're trying to get him into rehab. He's been having _issues_." He stressed the last part. It automatically clicked in Luna's mind that his issues were alcohol and drug abuse, her mother had had the same problems and the doctors always told Luna that they were her mothers issues. She nodded slightly and went back to eating her lunch.

After a few minutes of listening to nothing but silence, and the ocasional chuckle or fit of uncontrolable laughter from Gerard, the bell rang and the group made their seperate ways. The afro kid grabbed Luna before she left and pulled her into a corner. "Sorry about that. Names Ray, Ray Toro. Just wanted to know if you'll be sitting with us again from now on."

"Yeah, I guess. I have no where else to go, why?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow at Ray. He shrugged his shoulders and begna to walk away.

"Just giving you heads up," he said from down the hallway. he diappeared in the crowed of people before Luna had a chance to reach him. The last of the people made their way into their classes as the final bell rung.

Standing in the middle of the hallway, was of course, Luna.

"Damn it! Again!"

* * *

Haha this is me at 11:00 at night, refusing to go to bed! This is what I do, writer awsome fan fictions :) You got alove me when i'm tired, its when I'm at my best. now if you need me, i'm going to sleep. Reviews are great! :D (Oh and yes I know Gerard is no longer having his A and D abuse! He gets better in the story, I promise! I don't want my fav band member having issues anymore.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Listen to the Beat of Your Own Guitar?**  
**Rating: T for swearing**  
**Characters: Members of My Chemical Romance and a few O.C's**  
**Disclaimer: I do own the band My Chemical Romance, only the few O.C's I placed in the story.  
Pairing: MikeyxOC or FrankxOC can't decide yet...  
Random: Second chapter! :D I got so bored, that I decided to update! Have fun and review at end!****

* * *

**

Luna tossed the scrap of paper, also known as her squedual, and walked out of her last period class. She survived her first day of a new school, intact and unharmed. Sighing, Luna tucked a piece of her white hair behind her ear and made her way to her locker.

Students filled the hallways, all trying to get to their lockers and to the buses before they left. Laughter and chattering filled the hallways, but that soon came to a stop once each and everyone of them exited the building. The only sound that echoed the halls was the sound of Luna's white/grey converse, as she walked.

Luna made it to her locker, just as the buses were leaving. Since she didn't take the bus, she could be as slow as she wanted. As she entered her combintation, chatter filled the hallway again, though this time the voices seemed fimiliar. "Gerard, you went to first period and lunch fine. I'm just telling you, it's not smart to get drunk before school begins!"

Luna quickly placed her books in her locker, only keeping two of her notebooks, and shut the locker door. She began to turn and leave untill a hand grabbed her shoulder. Turning she saw that it was Ray, and the other guy from lunch. Ray gave her a smile, before saying, "Luna! So glad I found you! You remember Gerard, right?"

Ray nuddged his head towards the black haired kid behind him. Luna looked at him, and nodded slowly. "Um, sorta. Wasn't he like out of it at lunch today?"

Ray let out a stiffled chuckle, while patting Luna on the head. "Yep! Glad you remember, 'cuz old Gerard here doesn't seem to remember you at all!" Luna looked at Gerard, who did the same. He walked over to her and Ray and began to observe her.

"Ray, I'm pretty sure I would remember someone like this," he said, as he stopped to look at the band Luna had on her shirt. "Nice, The Chemical Brothers She's got good taste." He gave a thumbs up to her as he smiled. "I like her!"

Ray sighed, "He said the same thing at lunch."

Luna nodded, "Yeah, didn't he say I talked more than that Bob guy or whatever," she pointed out. Ray nodded.

"Yeah, he did."

~...~

After a few minutes of Q&A with Gerard, he learned that her favorite band was Smashing Pumpkins, her favorite color was onyx, and that her mother named her Luna becasue she was born during a lunar eclipse, the three found themselves headed towards the music room. Luna had never been in there and Ray was explaining to her that this is where their band practices every day. "Do you guys have a name yet?"

Gerard shook his head, "Nope! We can't seem to think of anything." Luna nodded in response.

"Yeah, but we'll think of something, right Gerard?" Ray said, as he jumped from each tile, like a little kid. Gerard smiled at his friend and nodded.

"Yep! Our band is full of the smartest people ever!" He boasted, making Luna giggle. The three contintinued down the empty hallway, untill they all came apon a door labeled 'Music room' in big golden letters. Ray stepped forward and opened it, letting Luna and Gerard walk in first.

Luna gasped at how big it was, it was much bigger than the studio she goes to everyday. Gerard saw this and smiled. "Big, ain't it?" He said, as Luna nodded slowly. She wandered the room, picking up random instruments. There was a Fender Bass guitar , which Luna thought was cool. A Gibson Les Paul right and a Epiphone Les Paul, were right across from the bass guitar, which made her smile.

"Who's are these?" She asked Ray. He walked over and picked up the one with the mahogany body and played it.

"This one is mine," he said, playing another few chords, before ending his little song. Luna nodded and picked up the other one. It was beautiful, and had the word' Pansy' on it, in big black stickers. The body itself was a bright white, almost like Luna's hair. She put the strap over her neck and grabbed the guitar pick off the table next to her.

She began to strum it, and played a few chords. Soon, it began to turn into a full song. Gerard began to tap his foot on the ground, as he began to pick up the beat of the song. Ray grabbed a pick from his pocket and got ready, just incase he knew the song. Just before Luna began to sing, the door opened and two fiugres made their way in, but no one noticed becasue the sound of the guitar was drowing the noise out.

_I got a lot to say to you_  
_Yeah, I got a lot to say_  
_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_  
_Keeping them here_  
_And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth_  
_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_  
_You little spies_  
_They taped over your mouth_  
_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_  
_You little spies_

_Crush_  
_Crush_  
_Crush_  
_Crush, crush_  
_(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_  
_Just the one, two i was just counting on_  
_That never happens_  
_I guess I'm dreaming again_  
_Let's be more than this_

_If you want to play it like a game_  
_Well, come on, come on, let's play_  
_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_  
_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth_  
_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_  
_You little spies_  
_They taped over your mouth_  
_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_  
_You little spies_

_Crush_  
_Crush_  
_Crush_  
_Crush, crush_  
_(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_  
_Just the one, two i was just counting on_  
_That never happens_  
_I guess I'm dreaming again_  
_Let's be more than this now_

_Rock and roll, baby_  
_Don't you know that we're all alone now?_  
_I need something to sing about_  
_Rock and roll, hey (Hey!)_  
_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_  
_I need something to sing about_  
_Rock and roll, Hey_  
_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_  
_Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_  
_Just the one, two i was just counting on_  
_That never happens_  
_I guess I'm dreaming again_  
_Let's be more than this_  
_No, oh_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_  
_Just the one, two I was just counting on_  
_That never happens_  
_I guess I'm dreaming again_  
_Let's be more than_  
_More than this_

Luna's voice drowned out just as she strummed her last chord. Her arms fell to her sides and she looked down to the ground. Gerard and Ray clapped at the preformance and Luna looked up, smiling at them. She took the strap off and put the guitar back on the stand, placing the guitar pick back on the table.

"Luna, that was great!" Ray said, as he put his guitar back. He put his guitar pick back in his pocket and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us you could play?"

Luna looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders, "Well you guys never asked. And I'm not that great." Gerard stood in his place, hands in his pockets, and smiled. He turned his head towards the door and nudged his head towards Luna. Luna looked to where Gerard was lloking, and saw two figures.

Mikey and Frank.

Luna felt her face heat up as she began to play with a piece of her hair. Both made their way over to her and smiled. Mikey gave her a high-five saying 'That was great', while Frank gave her a hug.

"You can play Pansy? I thought I was the only one who could!" Frank said, as he picked up the guitar. Luna looked at him in confusion, before nodding slowly.

"So, thats your guitar?" Frank nodded while placing the strap around his neck. He grabbed his guitar pick from his jean's pocket and begna to tune 'Pansy.' Luna watched as mikey grabbed the bass, and did the same. Gerard sighed and grabbed a mic, and Ray grabbed his guitar again.

The door opened, startling all but Gerard. A blonde made his way in, heading towards a drum set in the back. Luna looked at him closley, before realizing that it was the blonde from lunch, Bob. Catching her staring, Bob sent her a glare, causing Luna to jump. She quickly turned away and watched Mikey and Frank, who were now talking.

In Mikey's hand was a piece of paper. Frank was looking over it as Mikey explained something to him. Frank nodded in response and Mikey put the paper down on a table. "Gerard, we're ready!" Mikey said. Gerard nodded in respose, and talked into the mic.

"Testing, testing. One, two, three! Hello, Luna! Can you hear me?" He joked into the mic. Luna laughed at his antic and nodded.

"Loud and clear, Gerard!" She gave him a thumbs up, before settling herself in a chair. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and watched at the five of them settled in their places. Frank and Mike began to play a tune while Bob began the beat. Gerard put the mic near his mouth, ready to sing, but was stopped when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Luna Abigal Miller!" A man shouted from outside the door. Luna froze in fear as the door slammed open. In the doorway was a man, in his late 30's. His clothes were covered in stains and his face was a yellowish color. His eyes looked as if they would glaze over anytime soon, and he reaked of alcohol. The band set their eyes on the man as he wobbled over to Luna.

"D-dad?"

* * *

...This cahpter, I had no insperation for. i just typed up some random crap, so I hope you like it! :D REviews are nice, even if it doesn't make sense, I just had to write something down, and this is what was in my head. Flames will be used to burn things that I hate. *Miley Cyrus,Justin Beiber,and other random things!*


End file.
